Episode 173 (14th October 1986)
Plot Lofty has an asthma attack whilst getting ready for work and cannot find his inhaler. Den asks Simon where Lofty is and when Simon says he does not know Den sends him off to find him. Dot admires Kathy's new knitwear stall on the market. Kathy thinks about the daughter she had when she was fourteen. A hungover Angie has an early morning drink to help her cope with the day. She then phones Jan and asks to meet her, determined to know what is going on with Den. Simon knocks for Lofty but has no answer. Den visits Dr. Legg to try and get out of him the reason for Angie's specialist appointments. Dr. Legg tells Den that Angie is killing herself and needs help. Simon continues to search for Lofty but has no success. Dot visits Naima in the shop to buy Willy food; Naima tells Dot she is interested in buying Ethel's flat as she assumes she will go into sheltered accommodation when she comes out of the hospice. Dot is unhappy to hear Naima is more interested in her best friend's flat than she is in her welfare and walks off. Simon goes back to Lofty's flat and kicks the door in. He finds Lofty having an asthma attack and sees Dr. Legg for help. Lofty is then sent to hospital. Dot goes to The Vic and sees Tom, who tells her he thinks Ethel will be better off in sheltered accommodation. Tom then tells Dot he will visit Ethel with her tomorrow and buy her food afterwards, but Dot reminds him she is a married woman. Michelle wonders if Lofty's asthma attack was because of her; Dr. Legg reassures her it was not. Angie lies to Kathy and tells her that she is visiting a specialist. Dr. Legg suggests to Kathy that she volunteers for the Samaritans. Angie meets with Jan at an art gallery and seeks reassurance from Jan that she is not pregnant. Jan reassures Angie she is not, and then tells her about the ultimatum she has given Den about their relationship. Harry and Ian fight in The Vic over Sharon, but Sharon reminds Ian that she is onlt using Harry to win the competition. Angie returns from her rendezvous with Jan and tells Kathy that she loves Den and will do anything to keep him. Den sees Pete on the stall and tells him he is leaving Angie and Walford for good. Cast Regular cast *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Tom Clements - Donald Tandy *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford Guest cast *Jan Hammond - Jane How *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *1C Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Unknown art gallery Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You've rocked the boat... and my guess is it's sink or swim.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes